


Transition

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Jinkies Chicken Heaven, well known restaurant owned and run by Lee Jinki, also known as Onew. Lately he has been hounded by reports from his staff that raccoons are eating the food in the dumpsters. One employee claims to have seen a 6 foot tall raccoon. After coming in time and time again seeing the dumpsters torn apart, he decides to stay the night at his restaurant and spy on the raccoons if not catch them. That night what he found was something he never thought he’d stumble across.Lee Taemin has had a rough life since day 1. His parents didn’t care for him. He was deaf but his parents were convinced he did it for more attention. Key his elder brother knew his brother was truly deaf and studied hard to learn sign language and teach him so they could always speak to each other. One night he had enough and left home. Three years later he roamed the streets homeless and hungry; he found that one restaurant always had enough food to sustain him for a day or two. One night he ran into someone who would change his world forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

“Taemin come down here and do the dishes you brat, you think you can just stay in your room all day and do nothing” Mrs. Lee his mother yelled to him.

 

However Taemin just wasn’t in his room doing nothing, he was studying and doing his homework. It took him a little longer because he didn’t get all the notes in class since he is deaf. His parents won’t send him to a special School or help him out with it; they say he is just faking for attention. He has come to read lips very well. His older brother Kibum who goes by the name Key studied hard and learned sign language and taught Taemin, so they could talk together. They aren’t allowed to use it in front of their parents or they get grounded. Their parents don’t like Kibum to encourage Taemin’s bad behavior.  Mr. Lee walked in the front door from a long day of work.

 

“Hello Dear, how was your day?” He asked his wife.

“Good up until your worthless son stays in his room all day and does nothing, when I yelled for him to come do the dishes, he just ignores me” Mrs. Lee said pissed of.

 

Mr. Lee stormed upstairs and slammed Taemin’s bedroom door open. Taemin didn’t flinch or notice his Appa’s standing their glaring at him, since he can’t hear. Taemin was focused on trying to do is school work and bring his grades up even though it was hard, since he never understood what the teachers were talking bout since he was in the back of the class, and couldn’t see the teachers lips. 

 

“Your just gonna pretend you don’t know I’m here you worthless piece of shit” Mr. Lee snapped out.

 

Mr. Lee grabbed Taemin by the back of the hair and made him stand up. He slammed him against the wall and forced him to go downstairs. He pushed him in front of his Umma, and stood behind him so he couldn’t escape.  Mrs. Lee slapped him across the face hard, leaving a red hand print across his face.

 

“Just because your 16 doesn’t mean you can act out, now do the fucking dishes and earn your keep” She yelled in his face.

 

Taemin was focused on her lips trying to read them, which was hard since she was yelling. He made the word dishes out, and assumed she wanted him to do the dishes and began to wash them. A tear rolled down his face as he washed them. Mr. and Mrs. Lee went out to dinner that night. Kibum came home shortly after his parents had left from his part time job. He walked into the kitchen and seen Taemin doing the dishes. He could tell his brother had been crying, and he new his parents were the cause of it. Key helped his brother wash the dishes and put them up. He helped him with his home work and talked with him for a while. He tucked him in bed and stayed with him till he fell asleep like he did every night. As soon as Taemin was fast asleep Key would head to his room and work on his school work, even though he was tired from being at school and work all day. He always waited to do his home work till his brother was asleep, so he could focus on him while he was up, to let him know he was loved and cared by someone, and then he would focus on his school work once he was asleep. Key didn’t have friends really. He didn’t have time for them. He was so focused on taking care of his brother as properly as he could and focused on school, so he could get a good job and move him and his brother far away from their parents.  Key fell asleep right after he finished his home work. He woke up early in the morning to screaming.

 

“Your lazy asshole, get the fuck down here and cook breakfast. I am getting beyond sick of you acting like you can’t hear me” Mrs. Lee yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Key new that if he didn’t act fast his Appa would be in to Taemin room soon and be rough with him and force him downstairs. Key walked into his brother’s room fast, he smiled as he saw Taemin siting at his desk studying hard, and he tapped him on the shoulder and signed to him that their Umma wanted him to make breakfast. Taemin ran down the stairs fast and bowed to his Umma. He began to cook breakfast with his brother’s help. They sit the table and placed the food out. Their Appa came down shortly after the food was down and took his seat next to his wife. Key sat next to his Appa and Taemin next to Key and his Umma.  Taemin waited for everyone to get their food, before he went to go put some on his plate.

 

“What do you think you’re doing freeloader” Mrs. Lee asked Taemin.

 

Taemin didn’t hear her, so he slapped the utensil out of his hand. He just stared at her and focused on her lips.

 

“You don’t get breakfast today. I am sick of your bad behavior always ignoring your Appa and me; always such a burden you are” Mrs. Lee said glaring at him.

Taemin got up from the table and took care of his plate and washed the dishes. Key got up and took care of his plate refusing to eat if his brother couldn’t. Their parents had left for the day

 “Would you like anything to eat, I can make you something” Key signed to Taemin.

“No if they find out they will punish me and you might get in trouble. I don’t want to be a burden to you Hyung” Taemin signed back.

“Lee Taemin, you are my brother, you are not a burden to me. You never have been and never will be. Now I will take us out to eat with my extra money I have” Key signed.

 

Taemin just nodded his head in response to tired to sign anything back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Lee walked threw the front door and seen Taemin sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. She took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Why do you even bother your grades suck, your just a stupid worthless mooching brat” Mrs. Lee said harshly.

 

Taemin continued to do is home work, not noticing anyone had entered the kitchen with him. Mrs. Lee scoffed to herself and plopped herself on the couch, she’d let her husband deal with the worthless brat. Mr. Lee soon arrived home and entered threw the front door taking off his shoes. He looked at his wife and seen she looked annoyed, he looked up and seen Taemin in the kitchen, then back to his wife. She just nodded her head to let him no that he was why she was annoyed. Mr. Lee walked to the kitchen and pulled Taemin chair back causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the floor. Taemin grabbed the back of his head as it began to throb with pain. Mr. Lee grabbed Taemin roughly and stood him up and threw him against the table. He tore off his own belt and bent Taemin over the table pulling down his pants and boxers, revealing his bare ass.  He raised his hand back with the belt and whipped it as hard as he could across Taemin bare flesh, causing it to redden instantly. Tears fell down Taemin’s face. Another crack was heard as the belt came in contact with Taemin bare flesh.  More tears rolled down his face.  Key walked in the front door and took off his shoes. He just got back from his classes. He wanted to take a nap before he had to go to work. He looked up as he heard a loud painful crack, he seen Taemin bent over the kitchen table, with his pants and boxers down, and bare ass out, as his Appa stood over him with a belt and whipping it across his bare flesh. Key seen how red it was, it had red welts all over, he could only imagine how long he has been standing there getting whipped for. Key ran into the kitchen and pulled his Appa off of Taemin and stood in front of him. Their Appa just glared at Key.

 

“Why are you abusing him? Do you enjoy abusing people who are weaker than you?” Key glared back.

 

Key felt a sting across his face as his Appa slapped him.

 

“I am not abusing him. He was bad so he got punished for it” Mr. Lee said harshly.

“What did he do that was so bad, that you felt the need to use a belt on your deaf son?” Key demanded.

 

Mr. Lee looked at his wife, since he didn’t know the exact reason was, he just new he was pissed at him for annoying his Umma.

 

“You got to be kidding me” Key shouted.

“You should watch your tone with me” Mr. Lee said dangerously.

“You don’t even know why you were punishing him” Key said just as dangerously.

 

Taemin was still bent over the table with his bare ass showing, and tears running down his face, but the only difference was he wasn’t feeling pain anymore, he didn’t feel the crack of the belt. He looked over his shoulder and seen his brother Key standing in front of him protecting him, being yelled at by their Appa. More tears fell down Taemin face for being the cause of his brother getting in trouble. He felt like such a burden, it didn’t help his parents told him he was all the time. Mrs. Lee walked to the kitchen and stood next to her husband and shot Taemin a glare.

 

“I came home and he was doing his home work. I asked him why he bothered since he gets bad grades and he just ignored me, pretended like I wasn’t there” Mrs. Lee said annoyed.

 

“Oh how motherly and supporting to tell your kid to give up because his grades aren’t good enough when he is trying. If you haven’t noticed your fucking son is deaf, he wasn’t ignoring your hateful remarks he can’t hear them” Key spat out.

 

Mrs. Lee slapped Key across the face hard.

 

“Do not talk to me that way I am your mother have some respect. Do not encourage your brother’s bad behavior, he will just keep playing along to get pity” Mrs. Lee said about to slap Key again.

 

“Do not touch me again.  Your only my mother because you gave birth to us, your nothing but a carrier, your no mother. No mother would treat her deaf son this way; you’re far from a mother. You want my respect then you have to earn it. Taemin isn’t faking being deaf; he doesn’t want pity from people. I bet he would love to hear, even if it was your hateful remarks, at least he would be able to hear. You are the worst person next to your husband in the world. Who would treat their children this way” Key said harshly and dropped her wrist from his grip.

 

Key bent down and pulled Taemin’s pants up along with his boxers.  He gathered Taemin’s school things and took Taemin to his room.  He packed a bag for Taemin and put a few of his comics and mangas in their along with sketch book and color pencils. He put a sweater on Taemin and walked to the front door.

 

“Put on your shoes please: Key signed to Taemin as he smiled.

“Don’t you have to go to work? Where am I going?” Taemin signed back.

“Deh I have to work. I am bringing you with me” Key signed back.

 

Taemin put on his shoes along with key.

 

“I don’t want you to get in trouble” Taemin signed.

“I won’t I promise. I work in the library remember, so you can do your home work and I can help you when I am not checking people out” Key sign and took his hand and led him out.

 

They walked to the campus library that Key worked at. Key sat Taemin up at the counter and got him settled and headed behind the counter and started checking people out.  Once he didn’t have anyone to help he walked over to Taemin. Key tapped Taemin on the shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Do you need any help?” Key asked.

 

Taemin just nodded his head. Key leaned over and seen he was doing his English work.  Key jumped up on the counter and slid across and jumped down and took a seat next to Taemin. Key sat their and helped Taemin till he had to check more people out.  Key was behind the counter checking people after people out.

“Excuse me can I borrow your pencil” A girl asked Taemin.

 

He just sat their doing his homework. 

 

“I don’t mean to bother you but I need to borrow a pencil if it’s not to much trouble” The girl asked again.

 

Key looked over and seen the girl talking to Taemin. The girl decided she wasn’t gonna get a reply so she turned to go leave but stopped when Key said something to her.

 

“He can’t hear you, he is deaf” Key said.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know. Is he your friend” The girl asked.

“Yes, he is my best friend and my brother.” Key said.

 

Taemin looked up at Key to see if he was busy; he needed help with his work.

 

“There is a girl behind you, she would like to borrow a pencil” Key signed to Taemin.

“She can keep it so she will always have one” Taemin signed back and turned around smiling at her as he handed her a pencil.

“He said you can keep it so you always have one” Key told her.

“Thank you” She bowed and left for the table she was working at.

 

Key walked over to Taemin and took a seat and pulled out of his bag a lunch he brought for Taemin and made him eat before helping him out with his home work. Once Taemin was all done with his work he read his comics till Key was done working.


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin woke early and set the kitchen table and began cooking breakfast. His Umma and Appa came down shortly after.

 

“Look at the freeloader sucking up” Mrs. Lee spat out.

“I figured he grow out of his faking being deaf for attention once he was older, but looks like he’s just an attention whore” Mr. Lee said taking his seat next to his wife.

 

Key came out of his room freshly showered and dressed. He walked to his brother’s room and noticed he wasn’t there so he rushed to the kitchen. He saw Taemin serving food to his ungrateful parents. Key took his sit nest to his Appa as Taemin sat between Key and his Umma.  Taemin once again waited for everyone to fill their plates with food. He looked at his Umma; He was waiting for her to tell him he could eat, since yesterday she wouldn’t allow it.

 

“What are you staring at freeloader” Mrs. Lee spat out as she slapped him across the face.

“Do not touch him like that ever again” Key said standing up and grabbing Taemin hand.

 

Mr. Lee stood up and blocked them from leaving.

“See all the trouble you cause Taemin, your nothing but a worthless free loader, nothing but a burden” Mr. Lee said.

 

Taemin nodded his head, as he read his Appa’s lips as he spoke each hurtful word, that Taemin began believing.  Mr. Lee shoved Key out of the way knocking him down. Taemin eyes widened in horror; worried for his brother.  Mr. Lee grabbed Taemin shirt collar roughly and pulled him close. Taemin could feel his breath on his face.

“Look at all the trouble you cause. You need to be punished again” Mr. Lee said harshly as he threw Taemin up against the table once again ripping his pants down with his boxers, and ripping his own belt off.  Mr. Lee brought his hand up again with the belt in it and whipped it down, but it didn’t crack across Taemin’s bare ass. Key had jumped up and stood in the way, taking it in the stomach. Key let out a cry a pain. Taemin was looking back and had seen the whole thing. He felt it was hit fault his brother was hurt.

 

“Get out of the way or you will be punished for interfering” Mr. Lee told Key.

“Then I guess your punishing me because I won’t let you lay a finger on him” Key said glaring him down.

 

A loud crack was heard as the belt made contact with Keys face. Key had a welt right across his once flawless cheek. Key refused to cry, even though he had great pain in his cheek, he wouldn’t spill a tear for his Appa. Taemin on the other hand couldn’t control his tears, they were pouring down his face for his brother. Another loud crack was heard after Mr. Lee knocked Key on the floor, and the belt made contact with his stomach again. Taemin stared into his brother’s eyes pleading him to stop this, let him take the beating, but Key only shook his head no and smiled at him. Another crack was heard as the belt made contact with his side, then his legs. Key had turned over from the pain and the belt made contact with his back a few times before his Appa stormed out of the kitchen. Key once again got Taemin ready and took him to work with him.  Key limped the whole way never letting go of Taemin’s hand. Taemin new this was his fault. His brother was in pain and limping because of him, because he took his beating. If he wasn’t deaf, and so stupid he wouldn’t get punished, and his brother wouldn’t have taken his beating for him. Key had reassured him time and time again Taemin wasn’t a burden, he wasn’t stupid, that none of this was his fault, but Taemin never believed him, he just thought his brother was being nice and trying to not hurt his feelings.  After a long day of work, Key took Taemin hand and led him home. Once they got home, Key made them a quick dinner and then tucked Taemin into bed, kissing his forehead goodnight, like a mother would do to her son.  Key headed to his own room and went to sleep.  Not even a few days later Mr. Lee was pissed about something and some how it was Taemin fault, everything seem to be Taemin’s fault, and Key  took another beating for him again. Taemin cleaned the house up, and went to his room and laid on his bed.  He just laid their thinking. He was sick of his brother getting beat for him, he was sick of being a burden. He didn’t no what to do. He tried to be good and do his homework and get good grades. He made sure the house was kept clean and he always made the meals so his parents didn’t have to, but it wasn’t good enough. They treated him horrible and said horrible things to him that hurt him badly.  Taemin got up and backed a bag. He put a blanket in it and a few pairs of clothes and a picture of him and his brother. He grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper and began to write.

 

Dear Key,

You have always done so much for me. You were always there for me. You learned sign language and taught me, I am so thankful to have you as my brother and best friend. I will never be able to repay you for everything you have done for me; it breaks my heart to know that. You get beat because of me. I know you say it is not my fault but it is, because I was the one who was supposed to be getting beat but you took it for me.  I love you so much brother! I am sick of being a burden and causing trouble. I won’t be anymore. You won’t get beat or yelled at again because of me I promise you that. I am leaving. I will be okay. Please don’t come and look for me. Please just live your life and be happy, you are no longer weighed down by me you are free.

Love Taemin

 

Taemin walked out of his room with his bag on his back, he walked into his brother’s room and placed the note on Key’s nightstand and kissed his forehead and shut his door quietly. Taemin walked down stairs and walked to the front door and slipped his shoes on and headed out.  He walked down the side of the road, never looking back, with tears running down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin continued to walk down the side of the road as it began to rain. Cars rushed by him. He held on to his backpack straps tightly, as he was scared. He has never walked outside without his brother, but he new he had to be brave and do this.  A car rushed by him and honked their horn at him, which he didn’t hear, but he sure felt the water from the puddle splash all over him. After about a half hour of walking he made it to the Seoul subway station. He bought a one way ticket to Busan. He got on the train and took his sit. He pulled out one of his comics he brought with him and began to read it as he had a three hours ride.  About and hour and a half had passed and the train stopped it was time for them to switch to the other train. Taemin just sat their reading; he didn’t realize the train had stopped moving.

 

“Excuse me young boy but it is time to switch trains” A little old lady said.

 

Taemin just kept reading as he couldn’t hear her. The little old woman tapped him on the shoulder and got his attention.

 

“It is time to switch trains” The woman said again.

 

Taemin focused on her lips as she spoke. He got up as he figured out what she said and bowed to her and got on the other train and took a sit. He soon realized he left his comic on the other train but there as nothing he could do now as the train had already began moving.  Taemin slowly fell asleep on the train as he still had a long time to ride it. An hour and a half has arrived and the train came to a halt, forcing Taemin forward in his seat and waking him up. He stood up and got off the train. He walked out of the train station. It was still dark. He didn’t have money for a hotel. He had just enough money to get him something to snack on. He was walking down the side walk with his backpack only hanging one shoulder. He felt someone bump into him and snatch his backpack from him and run off as he fell to the ground.

“Great their goes my clothes, blankets and money, now how will I be able to eat” Taemin thought to himself.

 

Taemin kept on walking. He had grass stains on him, his pants where ripped on the leg from when he fell. He tripped and fell into a mud puddle so now he was wet and muddy. He had no way of washing himself off, but none of that bothered him for now, he was hungry. He couldn’t hear his stomach growl, but he could feel the stomach pain telling him he needs to eat. Taemin could smell chicken. He looked across the street and seen a huge sign that read Jinkie’s Chicken Heaven. Taemin walked across the street carefully and licked his lips. He walked to the back and seen a worker throw out trash. Once the worker left and headed back inside, Taemin waited a few minutes and dove in the dumpster bin. He ripped open the trash back and found chicken and some fries. Sure its gross to eat out of the trash, but he had no way of eating and it was better than starving. Taemin scarfed down the food quickly. It began to rain again, but not just a little it was pouring out. Taemin closed the dumpster lid and sat in there to keep out of the rain. It smelt horrible but at least he wasn’t getting rained on and he couldn’t feel the cold wind. Taemin slowly fell asleep in the filthy dumpster. Taemin woke up to garbage being thrown on him. He waited for a few minutes to make sure the person had left. He peeked out from the dumpster and saw no one was there and climbed out.  He was covered in filth, he smelt badly, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t have money.

 

Key woke up and seen a piece of paper on his night stand. He slowly sat up and grabbed the paper and unfolded it, and seen it was Taemin’s hand writing.  Key read the note two times.

 

Dear Key,

You have always done so much for me. You were always there for me. You learned sign language and taught me, I am so thankful to have you as my brother and best friend. I will never be able to repay you for everything you have done for me; it breaks my heart to know that. You get beat because of me. I know you say it is not my fault but it is, because I was the one who was supposed to be getting beat but you took it for me.  I love you so much brother! I am sick of being a burden and causing trouble. I won’t be anymore. You won’t get beat or yelled at again because of me I promise you that. I am leaving. I will be okay. Please don’t come and look for me. Please just live your life and be happy, you are no longer weighed down by me you are free.

Love Taemin

 

Key folded the note back up and placed it carefully under his mattress. He jumped out of bed and ran to his brother’s room. He seen his backpack was gone along with his favorite blanket and comic. Key ran down stairs and almost ran is mother over.

 

“You aren’t outside and as far as I know there isn’t a far so stop running’ Mrs. Lee yelled at him.

“Taemin he ran away, he left a note and he is gone for good” Key cried.

 

Mr. Lee walked into the kitchen and heard everything Key had said.

 

“Good one less mouth to feed, he was just a burden anyway” Mr. Lee said leaving for work.

“I was sick of him acting like he was deaf just craving attention. He must have realized he wasn’t going to get it, he was just a worthless. You shouldn’t cry, but be happy. Your Appa and I are very happy. Now we can be a happy family with out that little burden around” Mrs. Lee said leaving as well.

 

Key fell to his knees sobbing.

 

“I promise I will find you Taemin weather you want me to or not. I will find you and keep you safe. I will take care of you forever” Key said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Taemin was climbing out of the dumpster when his shirt was caught and didn’t notice and he ripped.

“Great” He thought to himself. He leaned over one of the garbage bins and was digging threw the trash and picking out the food he could eat.

 

Taemin made a mess with the trash, he was about to pick it up when he saw the back door to the chicken restaurant opening up. He ran and hid behind the dumpster so no one would see him.  The worked picked up the trash and threw it all away.

 

“Again I am gonna have to complain to Onew about raccoons getting into the trash. We never had a problem to a few days ago” The worked said to her self.

The worked headed back inside. Taemin still stayed behind the dumpster for fear of getting caught.

 

“Onew we are having a raccoon problem out by the dumpsters. They are tearing the bags open and making a mess.  I cleaned up their mess again” The girl worker complained to him.

 

Onew just nodded his head and ran to chicken his precious chicken.

 

Meanwhile back in Seoul, Key had to continue going to school and work even though he didn’t want to. He spends his free time wandering the streets looking for his brother Taemin. He would much rather drop out of school and quit his job and spend all day and night searching for Taemin but he new he couldn’t do that. Key was out searching for Taemin once again but had no luck in finding him or a trace of him. He walked back home and slipped his shoes off by the front door.

 

“Where you out again, searching for that worthless brat?” Mrs. Lee yelled at him.

“Yes I was, and he isn’t a worthless brat. I will spend the rest of my life looking for him” Key said as he ran upstairs slamming his door shut and falling on his bed.

 

Key laid on his bed tears running down his face. Wishing he new his brother was at least alive and safe.

*Three Years later Key hasn’t found Taemin but hasn’t given up hope*

 

Taemin came out from behind the dumpster, now that it was dark, it would be harder to see him, so he wasn’t scared of being caught. He was on his knees tearing open a garage bag searching for food when a worker came out. Taemin happen to look up and noticed him as the worker noticed him.

 

“AHHHHHHH huge raccoon” The worker yelled throwing the trash at Taemin and running inside screaming.

 

Taemin picked up what food he had found and ran.  He didn’t go too far because he didn’t want to get lost. He liked that place; it always had a place to shield him from the cold wind and rain, and food.  The worker ran and found the owner Onew.

 

“Onew Sir I was taking out the trash and there was a huge raccoon, it must have been 6 ft. tall. I don’t know I just no it was huge and I was scared and ran” The worker said breathless.

 

Onew gave the worker the rest of the night off since it was pretty close to closing time. Onew helped the workers clean up like he does most night. Onew decided he would stay after everyone left and investigate the raccoon problem he is having, since more than one person has complained about it. Everyone left, and Onew was all alone now. He was walking to the back door to go check out the raccoon problem when he got scared. He decided to grab a broom and tongs.

 

“Genius, what are you gonna do with tongs?” Onew thought to himself.

 

Taemin had came back and was digging threw the trash searching for food. Onew had walked to the backdoor and slowly opened it and stepped out. What he saw wasn’t a raccoon or raccoon’s, He saw a boy no more than 19 he looked to be, beyond filthy, his clothes were ripped and dirty, he was searching threw the garbage for food and when he found some he would hurry up and eat it.

 

“You don’t have to eat out of the trash. I will get you some fresh chicken and fries” Onew said softly.

 

Taemin didn’t stop eating from the trash or look up at him. Onew thought he just didn’t hear him.

 

“You don’t have to eat out of the trash. I will get you some fresh chicken and fries” Onew said louder.

 

Taemin still didn’t stop. Onew walked over to him and slowly placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t be scared I won’t hurt you, I own this place now lets get you cleaned up and some fresh food” Onew said friendly.

 

Taemin jumped and tripped falling down.  Onew went to help him up but Taemin jumped up and ran away.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Please come back let me help you” Onew yelled at the boy who was still running away.

 

Taemin didn’t run far because again he new that place would always have food, and he felt safe there. He was just scared by that guy no, and didn’t give the guy a chance but he was frightened. 

“He was probably just a worker” Taemin thought to himself as he sat against a tree.

 

After a few hours passed Taemin thought it would be save to go back. Taemin climbed into his dumpster and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Taemin woke early and climbed out of the dumpster. He hid behind it knowing workers would be coming out to take out the trash. He sat there and waited but know one has come yet. He thought it was weird since know one has come out yet, they always do.

 

“I don’t want anyone to go out near the dumpster. This is a new rule as of now.” Onew told all of his staff.

“Then how will the trash be taken out?” One of the employees asked.

“I will take it out from now on.” Onew said smiling.

 

Everyone got back to work.  Meanwhile Taemin was still behind the dumpster waiting for someone to come out. He was scared of getting caught again. He didn’t want to be forced out of this place, since it always had food and shelter.  Onew pulled out his phone and called his younger brother.

(Onew is in green Minho is in blue)

 

“Hello Froggie”

“Hello to you, but do you have to call me that?”

“Deh, I mean you look like a frog”

“Fine then I’ll start calling you bunny”

“Seems more like a couple name, which is gross, so are you trying to hint that you want me?”

“You are disgusting brother. So I doubt you just called to pick on me, so what’s up?”

“I am going to the store want to meet me there?”

“Sure I’ll be there in 10 minutes”

 

Onew hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

“I’m heading out for a few. If anything happens to my precious chicken it’s off with all your heads” Onew said half kidding half not.

 

Onew headed out and drove to the store. Minho was waiting outside for him. They walked into the store together.

 

“So what do you need?” Minho asked.

“I need some clothes, blankets, shoes, coat, some deodorant, a nice bag and a nice shed that is prebuilt” Onew said smiling.

“Why do you need all of that?” Minho asked curiously.

“Doesn’t matter, I just do” Onew said.

 

Minho just went with it and helped him pick things out.

 

“Do you have everything you need?” Minho whined.

“Yes I do Froggie, don’t get your Lilly pad in a bunch” Onew snickered at his joke.

 

Onew paid for all the things he got and headed back to his restaurant and waited for the shed to be delivered.  Minho headed back to his own place. Taemin was still behind the dumpster hungry, but he was scared to move, since know one has come out yet to throw trash out, he was afraid he would get caught, so he just sat there waiting. Onew went to his office with the things he bought and took the tags off of them and folded them nicely and put everything inside of the huge duffle bag. He folded the throw blankets and put them in the bag as well. He folded the comforter and put it in a plastic bag. He led the delivery man out back to place the shed. He cleared a nice place away from the dumpsters for it. Once the men set it up they left. Onew opened the doors and walked inside. Taemin watched him from behind the dumpsters.  Onew put his finger on his lip like he was thinking then ran back inside.  He pulled out his phone and ordered a bed. The bed was delivered with in an hour. Onew took it outback and set it up. He put the comforter and throws on the bed and the pillows. He set the bag of clothes on the bed as well. He walked back inside. Onew went to the kitchen and got a big order of chicken and friends and pop, water and banana milk, since he wasn’t sure what the boy liked to drink. He walked back outside and placed it on the bed. He walked back inside to his office and took out his end table that sat next to the couch and put it in the shed and put the food on that. He noticed the boy hiding behind the dumpster.

 

“If there is anyone who is in need of shelter and food, there is this loving shed that is free, and will have fresh food everyday if anyone is interested in it” Onew said and walked back inside and watched out his office window.

 

Onew peeked out from his blinds and watched the younger boy. Taemin just sat there staring at the food in the shed licking his lips. Taemin couldn’t take it, he was so hungry. He figured the guy would be back out soon to enjoy his new comfy spot so he hurried up and ripped open a trash bag and found some food and started eating as fast as he could. Onew noticed this and couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t eat out what he brought him. Onew got up and walked over to the back door and slowly opened it. He slowly walked to the boy. Taemin had turned around and noticed Onew standing close to him. Taemin grabbed his heart, as he was scared.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you no a gain that I put the shed out there for you to use, and I will bring you fresh food everyday and wash your clothes for you” Onew said.

 

Taemin focused on his lips as he talked. A small smile spread across his face at Onew word.

 

“I know it’s just a shed, but I figured you would be scared and nervous to come home with a stranger and you seem comfortable out here, so until you feel like you can trust me you can stay out here, and I will bring you things to eat and clean your clothes, and if you need anything, more blankets anything just let me no. When you feel like you can trust me you can come home with me, I have a spare room you can have” Onew said and noticed the boy staring at his lips.

 

Taemin just nodded his head and bowed to him. Taemin ran to the shed and sat on the bed and began to eat his food. He took a sip of banana milk and his face lit up. Onew noticed this and brought him a case of banana milk out.  Taemin laid under the covers with the door shut to the shed. Onew was sitting in his office thinking bout the younger boy. He didn’t talk at all to him, he figured it was just because he didn’t trust him yet. He new it must get boring out their and its really dark. So Onew once again headed back to the store and picked up some comics and got a lamp. He walked back to the shed and knocked on the door. He didn’t hear a response so he opened the door slowly.  Taemin sat up in bed fast and pulled the blankets closely to his chest.

 

“Please don’t be scared of me. I won’t hurt you I promise. I brought you more food and I figured it is getting dark so I brought a lamp, and I new you must get bored so I picked you up some comics” Onew said sitting the food on the end table and the comics on the bed. Onew made a small hole in the back of the shed and plugged the lamp in to the outside plug that’s on the restaurant and turned it on for him. Taemin gave him a small smile, holding on to the blankets tightly. Onew bowed to him and left.  Taemin ate the food Onew had brought him. After he finished eating he laid in bed and read one of the comics Onew gave him. He was starting to like this nice guy. He didn’t no if he could trust him yet. He didn’t know his name. He didn’t think the guy new he was deaf either, and was scared to let him know. He didn’t know if the guy would act like his parents once he found out, so he would try and keep him from finding out as long as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Onew headed to work early and prepared and nice breakfast for Taemin. Bacon and eggs and french toast. He walked out to the back and opened the shed door slowly and peeked in. He noticed Taemin as still sleeping so he left the food on the end table with a note and headed back inside to his office. Taemin woke up and smelled the food. He seen the note and opened it.

 

Deer boy whose name I don’t know,

You look really beautiful when sleeping. I am sorry if that sounds weird. I swear I’m not some creepy stalker, or someone who will hurt you. Now I am rambling and I am sure my face is red. Well the point of this letter was to tell you I brought you breakfast I hope you like it. If you need anything please come inside. If you open the back door and walk and take your first right you will find my office. If I am not in their please wait for me.

                                       From the chicken lover also know as Onew

 

Taemin smiled at the letter, it was a little weird but he liked that. Taemin put the letter in the night stand to keep it and began to eat his food. Once he was done eating he grabbed one of the comics Onew had bought him. Taemin laid in bed reading. He fell asleep reading one of the comics. Onew came out to check on him bring him more food. Onew noticed Taemin sleeping with a comic on his chest. Onew set the food on the night stand and picked up the comic carefully and put a bookmark in it for him, and pulled the covers over Taemin.

 

“Your really are beautiful” Onew said leaving to his office.

 

Once sat in his desk chair thinking about the boy sleeping in the shed. He wish he new his name, but assumed the boy wouldn’t talk to him just yet so he would wait. Onew looked over at his radio, and figured maybe the boy would like music. He picked it up and plugged it in to the shed and placed it on the floor. Taemin slowly looked up and noticed Onew and smiled to himself. Onew turned around and noticed the boy was awake.

 

“I thought maybe you would like to listen to music” Onew said turning it on.

 

Taemin pretended to be able to hear it and danced to it. He swayed back and forth to a fast song, not realizing it. Onew just chuckled.

 

“If you need anything please let me know, I will be in my office” Onew said and bowed as he left the boy alone, not wanting to scare him.

 

Taemin got up and shut the music off so he wouldn’t forget. He ate the wonderful food Onew brought out to him again. He was very thankful to this Onew guy.  Onew left that night after he brought food out to Taemin one last time before he headed home. When Onew arrived home his brother Minho was waiting outside for him.

 

“Hello Froggie” Onew smiled brightly.

“Hello chicken freak” Minho smiled back.

 

Onew unlocked his front door and walked inside Minho following behind him closing the door.

 

“What brings a Froggie into a chicken bucket?” Onew asked

“Your really weird brother, but I am here because I haven’t seen you in a while, you have been staying at work way more than you usually do. Is everything okay?” Minho said.

“Deh I am fine. Well okay I will tell you I found a homeless boy. He won’t talk. I know he must be scared so I bought all that stuff for him and put it out back; he seems really comfy out there. When he isn’t scared of me I am going to offer him to come home with me and go from there” Onew said.

“You are truly a kind hearted chicken” Minho said ruffling his brother’s hair.

“Thanks, want something to eat?” Onew asked.

“No way, I rather not have chicken” Minho said.

 

Onew shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen and got himself some chicken and sat at the table eating. He was thinking of the boy in the shed, hoping he was warm enough and got enough food, and was okay. Minho and Onew played cards for a bit. Minho left and headed to his place after they finished playing. Onew headed to bed and woke up early and headed to work. Onew once again made breakfast for the boy in the shed. This time he made pancakes and eggs. Taemin was already up and sitting in bed reading a comic. Onew opened the shed door and smiled at Taemin. Taemin smiled back.

“Good morning. I have pancakes and eggs today” Onew said setting it down on the table.

 

Taemin smiled and bowed. He picked up the food and eats it. Onew left him to eat and went back inside making sure his employees were working hard and not screwing up his oh so precious chicken that he loves dearly.  A few hours passed since Onew first went and checked on Taemin. Onew went to his office and looked out his window and saw Taemin outside of his shed and picking up the trash making it nicer. Onew walked to the back door and opened it.

 

“You don’t have to clean.  I will pick that up” Onew said.

 

Taemin didn’t hear him and kept picking it up. Onew touched his shoulder and Taemin jumped and spun around fast, and noticed it was only Onew.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you. Don’t worry about cleaning this up, I can do it” Onew said smiling.

 

Taemin focused on his lips and once he realized what he said Taemin shook his head no, letting him no he doesn’t mind doing it.  Onew noticed again how Taemin focused on his lips when he talked. Onew just stood their staring at the younger boy for a minute not saying anything. Taemin just stood their looking down.

 

“Can you hear me?”Onew asked.

 

The boy didn’t reply, so Onew tapped him on the shoulder causing him to look up at Onew.

 

“Are you deaf?” Onew asked.

 

Taemin felt his heart hit the ground and shatter. Onew new he couldn’t hear. Tears ran down Taemin’s face as he nodded his head. Onew placed a hand on his shoulder and Taemin took a step back causing Onew hand to fall to his side.

 

“Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. If your scared because your deaf and think I’d for some reason be mad about it, I’m not I swear” Onew said with a smile.

 

Taemin focused on his lips and smiled at his words. Taemin was happy that Onew wasn’t upset at him for being deaf like his parents are.  Taemin was beginning to like Onew more and more, but he didn’t know if he fully trusted him yet.  Onew helped Taemin pick up the trash and led him into the bathroom and gave him a washcloth so he could wash up. Once Taemin gave himself a bath with the washcloth he put on some of the new clothes Onew bought him. Onew led Taemin to a table and brought him out a lot more food to eat. Taemin ate it all and went back to his shed.  Later that night at home Onew was on his laptop looking up sign language classes and signed up for one near his place.


	8. Chapter 8

Key is now 22. It has been 3 years since he seen his younger brother Taemin who by now is 19. Key still goes out searching for him everyday. He moves from town to town staying at hotels for a few days searching every place he can for Taemin. He carries his picture with him asking people if they seen him.

 

“Excuse me Miss; have you happen to seen this boy?” Key asked.

“No I am sorry I haven’t” The lady replied as she looked at the picture.

 

Key bowed and walked on. He asked a few more people but no one has seen him.  Key felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out and answered it.

 

(Key pink, Key’s Umma red, Key’s Appa gray)

 

“Hello” He answered rudely.

“Is that any way to answer the phone talking to your Umma?”

“What do you need, I am very busy.”

“You’re Appa and I want you home now. Stop this none sense. You aren’t going to find the worthless brat; it has been a little over three years, you need to give up already. Even if you do happen to find him we aren’t going to let him come back home. It has been peaceful and stress free since he has been gone. You’re Appa and I couldn’t be happier.”

“How can you be such a Spiteful bitch? I will never give up on finding my brother.  I will search for him till the day I die”

 

Key Appa took the phone from his Wife as he heard Key yelling.

 

“That is no way to talk to your mother. You need to learn respect boy. When you get home I will have to teach you a lesson for talking to your mother like that. Now come home, I am not asking I am ordering.”

“You want my respect then do something worth getting it. I will not come home till I find my brother. For all I care you and Umma can eat shit and die”

 

Key hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He continued his search for Taemin.

 

Onew woke up early and cooked breakfast for Taemin and left it on the end Table while he slept. Onew left and headed to his first sign language class. He found it very interesting and easy to learn. He got the whole alphabet down already.  Onew headed back to work. Taemin was already up and had finished his food. Onew walked right out to the shed. He found the door open and Taemin sitting on his bed not doing anything. Onew tapped his shoulder and Taemin looked up and smiled.

 

“Hello how are you?” Onew signed to him.

 

Taemin face lit up when Onew signed to him, causing Onew to smile.

 

“You can sign? I am okay.” Taemin signed back.

“I have my first class today. I want to be able to talk to you.” Onew signed smiling.

“Thank you for everything you are doing for me” Taemin smiled as he signed.

“You’re very welcome. What is your name?” Onew asked signing.

“Taemin” Taemin signed.

“Very beautiful name. How come you’re not leaving at home? I don’t mean to pry it’s just you don’t look very old. “Onew signed.

 

Taemin looked down for a minute and tears ran down his face. Onew sat next to him on the bed and lifted his chin and wiped his tears away. Taemin looked up at him and thought for a minute.

 

“My Umma and Appa never believed that I was deaf. They were very hurtful. My Appa would beat me if I didn’t answer or listen when my Umma would ask me to do things. My older brother would stop him and take the beatings for me. He always believed me and learned sign language. I was just a burden to them, my Umma always told me. I was sick of seeing my brother get hurt by my Appa because of me, so I ran away when I was 16.” Taemin signed more tears running down his face.

“That is horrible. How could parents do that to their own child especially when they are in need of help? I am sorry you had to go threw that. Your brother seems like a great guy. Why did you leave him behind?” Onew signed then wiped Taemin’s tears away once again.

“I am just a burden to him, and he always got hurt because of me. I wanted him to live his life and be free and happy. Now I am just a burden to you. No matter where I go I am a burden to someone.” Taemin signed.

“I am sure your brother never felt that way about you. Please don’t ever feel like you a burden to me, because you aren’t. I really like having you hear and helping you out. I am happy we can talk now. I would like you to come home with me and live with me. If you aren’t ready for that I understand” Onew signed.

 

Taemin thought about it for a minute and a small smile spread across his face, causing Onew to get excited.

 

“I will come live with you, but I want to be able to help out around the house” Taemin signed.

“Of course, after work we can go home” Onew signed.

 

Taemin packed up his things, and waited for Onew to come out and get him. Once Onew was done with work he ran out to the shed and got Taemin. He led him to his car and drove home.  Onew noticed Minho waiting outside for him once again. Onew looked at Taemin and pointed to Minho.

 

“That is my brother Minho” Onew signed.

 

Taemin nodded his head letting Onew no he understood. Onew got out of the car and got all of Taemin’s things, which wasn’t alot and opened the car door for him.

 

“Froggie I would like you to met Taemin” Onew said to Minho, and signed so Taemin could understand.

 

Minho took notice to that and smiled.

 

“You learned sign language for him, very kind of you” Minho smiled.

 

Taemin bowed to Minho, and followed Onew inside. Onew showed Taemin his room and set his things up for him. Taemin laid on his bed. Onew gave him some privacy and went out to the kitchen table where his brother was waiting for him.

 

“He is very handsome, you forgot to mention that” Minho smiled.

“Yes he is, and I didn’t think you needed to know that” Onew said.

“Think he would be interested in getting to know me” Minho asked

“No he doesn’t like frogs he like chickens” Onew said trying to keep calm.

“Brother do you like him?” Minho asked.

“Just stay away from him, your not allowed near him” Onew said standing up.

 

Minho caught him by the wrist and forced him to sit back down.

 

“Okay look I can tell you like him so I promise to not go after him like that. I will just be his friend, and help you out with him, and learn sign language to talk with him also” Minho said smiling at his brother.

“Thank you Minho” Onew said happily.

Minho took his leave and headed him. Onew made a nice dinner, surprising it wasn’t chicken. He went to Taemin room and told him to come out and eat. Taemin and Onew sat at the table and had a light conversation, since it was hard to eat and sign at the same time. Once they were done eating dinner, Onew helped Taemin wash the dishes. Onew and Taemin retired to the living room and watched a movie with subtitles so Taemin could know what was going on. Taemin fell asleep half way threw the movie. Onew paused it and picked him up carefully not waking him and pulled his covers back and placed him in bed, pulling the covers over him. Onew placed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep well beautiful angel” Onew whispered and headed to bed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Taemin woke up early and went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Onew woke up to the smell of food. He walked to the kitchen and seen Taemin putting the food on the table. Onew smiled. Taemin looked up and smiled at Onew.

 

“Good morning” Onew signed with a smile on his face,

“Good morning, I made breakfast. You do so much for me I wanted to do something nice for you” Taemin signed back taking a seat at the table.

 

Taemin and Onew finished breakfast and washed the dishes and put them away together.  Minho had already taken a few sign language classes and was getting the hang of it.  Key was out looking for Taemin once again. He had pulled the picture of him out to show this kind elderly woman, but just as he pulled it out a gust of wind picked up and blew the picture away. Key ran after it tears running down his face. 

 

“OUCH” Key heard someone yell as he ran into someone and fell on his ass.

 

Key stood up and dusted himself off.

 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention I was trying to get the picture the wind blew out of my hands” Key said with a tear stand faced.

 

“It’s quite all right” Minho said smiling at him.

 

“My name is Key” Key said trying to force a smile.

“I’m Minho” Minho said shaking his hand.

“I’m looking for my younger brother who ran away three years go, but I haven’t had any luck” key said sadly.

“I’ll help you look for him” Minho said.

“Really? That’s so nice of you” Key said smiling for real.

“What’s he looked like?” Minho asked.

“Well I haven’t seen him in a long time. He is a little shorter than me, very innocent and cute looking” Key said.

 

Minho just nodded and followed Key as he walked looking for his brother.

 

 

“Do you have to go into work today?” Taemin signed sadly.

“No I told the employees I won’t be in today. I want to just spend the day with you” Onew signed back happily seeing Taemin face light up.

“That I so awesome thank you” Taemin signed pulling Onew in for a hug.

 

Taemin pulled away and turned a deep shade of red. Onew ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

 

“You’re so cute. Don’t get embarrassed hugging me, I liked it” Onew signed.

 

Taemin jut nodded his head still embarrassed.

 

“What would you like to do today?” Onew asked signing.

“What ever you like” Taemin signed

 

Onew led Taemin to the front door and they both put their shoes on. Onew opened the car door for Taemin and buckled him in and got in the driver seat and buckled himself in. He started the car and drove off. After a short drive he pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. Onew got out and walked around and opened Taemin’s door for him. Taemin blushed and got out. Taemin looked up and seen they were at the zoo. Taemin’s face lit up. Onew took Taemin’s hand in his and led him in. He paid for them both and walked around. The first animal they came across was the Elephants. Onew walked up them holding Taemin hand. Taemin looked nervous.

 

“It’s okay they can’t get to you. I promise you’re safe” Onew signed to him smiling.

 

Taemin relaxed and watched the Elephants. One of the Elephants walked over to them and stuck his trunk out touching Taemin with his. Taemin slowly raised his hand and touched it smiling. Onew stepped back and took his phone out smiling as he took a picture. Taemin turned around as Onew snapped the picture with a bright smile on his face. Onew once again took Taemin’s hand and led him to the tigers. A tiger let out a big roar causing Onew to jump and stumble falling on his butt. Taemin looked at him and smiled.  Onew stood up blushing. Taemin watched the tigers for a bit before Onew led him to the bears, the alligators. They stopped at the Gorilla’s and Monkeys for a long while.  Taemin made faces at the Gorilla, and the Gorilla copied him. Taemin enjoyed watching the Monkeys rough house. Onew would take kick glances at Onew and seen him smiling and laughing. Taemin wished he could hear his laugh, he new it had to be the most beautiful thing ever. They spent a few more hours walking around the zoo. On the way out they stopped at the petting zoo and Onew got in the Chicken coop. He was chasing them around.

 

“I just want a little nibble please” Onew shouted and dove after a huge chicken falling on his face and just missing the chicken.

 

Taemin watched him and smiled at his goofiness.  Onew gave up on catching a chicken and led Taemin back to the car. He opened the door for him and buckled him in and got in the driver seat and buckled himself up. He stopped at a restaurant. He opened Taemin’s door for him and led him in.

 

“Table for two” Onew told the hostess.

 

They were led to a table. Onew pulled out Taemin chair for him and pushed it in. Onew took a set across from him. They both looked over the menus. When the waitress arrived she took Onew order and Taemin signed to Onew what he wanted and he told the waitress. She put their order in for them. While they waited for their food to come they talked about how much fun they had at the zoo and what animals they liked the best. Taemin new Onew would pick the chickens. Taemin liked the elephants the best. After their food came and they ate they drove back home. Taemin fell asleep on the car ride home. Onew pulled in their driveway and walked around to Taemin’s side and carefully picked him up and carried him to bed and tucked him in. He placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams Taemin” Onew said as he headed to his own bed.

 

Onew laid in bed staring at the picture he took of Taemin as he drifted of to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Minho woke up early and had a light breakfast and got ready. He headed to the park and seen Key sitting on the bench waiting for him.

“Your early” Minho leaned down smiling causing Key to blush.

“Yah so are you” Key said still blushing.

Minho took Key hand and lead him around, as they once again searched for his brother.

“It would be alot easier if you had a picture of your brother” Minho said.

Key fumbled in his bag and pulled one out and handed it to Minho.

“I had copies back at my hotel” Key said as Minho looked at the picture.

Minho face lit up as he looked at the picture and handed it back to Key.

“He is very handsome just like his brother” Minho said.

Key let a soft giggle out and blushed.  They searched all day for his brother, Minho smiling holding Key’s hand the whole time, and giggling like a school girl on the inside. It was getting dinner time and both of their stomach let out a growl at the same time.

“Maybe we should take a rest and get something to eat” Key said sadly as they haven’t found his brother.

“Let’s go to my brother’s he loves company” Minho said.

Key let Minho lead the way.

Minho stopped and texted his brother.

To Chicken Freak:

I have the bestest surprise for Taemin. I ran into his brother the other day who happens to be searching like a mad man for him, and I just learned now it is Taemin brother. I am surprising them both we are on our way to have dinner.

To Froggie:

Oh okay that will be good.

To Chicken Freak:

Don’t worry Taemin really likes you and won’t leave you.  
Minho opened his brothers door and led Key in. They took their shoes off at the front door. Minho still holding Key’s hand led him to the dinning room. Taemin was in his room laying on his bed reading. Onew walked out of the kitchen.

“Hello I am Onew and I hope you like chicken” Onew said smiling.

“He is a chicken freak” Minho whispered to Key causing Key to let out a soft laugh.

“He is a frog face freak” Onew whispered to Key.

“My name is Key and I like chicken and I think Minho is very handsome, makes a cute froggie” Key blushed causing Minho to blush as well.

“You guys sit down and get ready to eat I have to go get my roommate” Onew said.

Minho smiled and sat down next to Key.  Onew walked into Taemin room and smiled seeing him reading. He tapped his shoulder, and Taemin looked up and but his book down.

“ Dinner is ready and my brother is here with a friend of his” Onew signed to him.

Taemin got up and held Onew hand as they walked out. Onew led Taemin to the dinning room. Taemin stopped in his tracks as he saw his brother Key sitting next to Minho. Key looked up as he felt someone staring at him. He blinked a few times before he realized their was his baby brother standing there in front of him. Tears poured down his face. Key jumped up so  fast and tackled Taemin kissing his face all over.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’ve searched for you none stop” Key signed as he sobbed.

“I’m sorry I have caused you so much trouble and pain Hyung.” Taemin said as tears fell down his face.

Key wiped away his tears and kissed his cheeks.

“Taemin my Taebaby please do not ever think you are a burden or troublesome to me. I love you and want to take care of you” key signed to him.

Taemin nodded.

“Thank you both so much for taking care of him when I couldn’t” Key said.

“It has been my pleasure. I love having him around and hanging out with him” Onew smiled and blushed.

“Seems like your very taken to my baby brother” Key said smiling.

Onew nodded and blushed more.  Taemin got up and held Onew hand.

“Seems like my baby brother is quiet taken to you as well” Key said.

They all sat down to dinner and ate. After dinner was over Key insisted on cleaning and no one argued with him as he gave the look like you have no chance of winning.  They all went to the living room and sat.

“I’ll start. I see you two are very close. I see how he smiles and looks at you Onew as you do him. You both are in love weather you have said it or not I can tell. I only want my brother happy and safe. I see he is very happy here and safe. I will not force you to leave Taemin, but you will not throw me out and run from me again please let me be in your life too” Key signed.

Taemin nodded smiling as Onew did and wrapped his arms around Taemin.

“Key I no we just met but I have fallen for you. I like you alot, hell I may have fallen in love with you. I’d like to offer you to come live with me I don’t live far from here and we can come over for dinner every night and hangout with my brother and your brother” Minho signed and spoke.

Key face turned a bright red and smiled.

“I have taken a liking to you as well froggie. I would really like that, and I accept your over. I want to thank  you for helping me find my brother, it means so much to me” Key signed and said as he leaned over and kissed Minho sweetly.

Taemin blushed as he watched his brother kiss Minho. Taemin stared in Onew eyes.

“I really like you Onew. You saved me and gave me a place to live and feel safe and happy, and not feel worthless” Taemin signed.

“It is my pleasure Taemin. You are a sweet handsome boy. You bring happiness to my life. I was alone living in this huge place all  by myself, but now I have you to share it with and I couldn’t be happier.” Onew said and leaned down and captured Taemin lips in a sweet kiss.

Taemin responded quickly and kissed back. They all sat their talking and smiling till the early morning. Key moved in with Minho. They couldn’t be happier and in love. Onew and Taemin continued to live together and were very happy together. Taemin had moved into Onew room and slept with him. There lives had all changed but for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
